The Magic Apple
by R.S. Magic
Summary: Regina is feeling a bit restless and decides a night with Emma is just the ticket to winding down. Rated M for drug use and sexual content.


Regina had had a long day at work. Henry had plans with Violet after school, so she decided she'd take a walk. Regina had been feeling more than a little burned out lately, and if anyone understood her, it was Emma. She found herself walking into the station to find the Savior sitting behind her desk working on some paperwork. Regina walked in and took a seat in the chair across from her. Emma looked up as she walked in a little surprised.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Regina replied with a sigh as she sat down.

"What's up? Is everything ok?"

With another sigh, Regina ran her hand through her hair and nodded. "I'm fine. I just…I don't know. I needed to take a walk. I've been feeling restless."

Emma nodded, ever grateful Regina had become comfortable enough to open up to her. She loved their friendship and this closeness with the mother of her son. "Anything specific bothering you that you wanna talk about?"

"Not really. I just didn't feel like going home. Henry is with Violet."

"Just needed some company?" Regina nodded. "Well, I'm almost finished with this. After I'm done, do you wanna grab drink?"

Regina smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

She looked over Emma's desk as she worked and grimaced. "How the hell do you get any work done here? This place is a wreck."

"I like to think of it as organized chaos."

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma smirked. A small bag of something caught her eye. She leaned forward to pick up the bag containing a strange looking plant. "What is this?"

Emma looked up and laughed sitting back in her chair. "I confiscated that off a couple of teenagers at the docks."

"What is it?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know what that is?"

"Some sort of plant?" Regina opened the bag to smell it and tossed her head back nearly coughing. "What the hell is that!?"

Emma laughed. "It's called marijuana. It's a plant that people usually smoke or cook with."

"So why do you have it?"

"Well, it's illegal. Though, I never understood why when alcohol is so much worse."

"What does it do?"

"It makes you laugh, relax…and eat a lot."

Regina looked at it thoughtfully. "That's all it does?"

"Pretty much. That's why I didn't do more than confiscate it from the kids. There are worse things they could do. I haven't had any in years."

Regina raised her brow. "You've tried this?"

Emma nodded. "Neal and I used to smoke it. I smoked it a few times after I got out of jail. It helped me take a break from feeling lonely, stressed out, and…well…generally feeling like shit."

"Hmm…" Regina continued to examine the bud while deep in thought. Emma smirked.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Are you joking?"

"What?"

"Aside from the fact that you're the Sheriff proposing to do drugs with the Mayor?"

"Oh come on. It's really not that bad."

"Then why is it illegal?"

"Because there are a lot of stuffy, stupid politicians and people in the world."

"Politicians aren't people," Regina asked with her brow raised once more.

"Most aren't good ones."

Regina sighed, continuing to look at it. "So, it just…relaxes you and makes you laugh?"

"Yep."

Regina shrugged. "Oh, what the hell?"

Emma looked surprised. "Seriously? You wanna smoke weed?"

"It's a weed?"

"That's another word for it. It has many names."

"Oh. Well then, yes, I'll smoke…weed with you."

Emma laughed and closed her folder. "All right then! Come on. We can't do it in here. That stuff smells pretty strong."

"Well, where are we going?"

Emma thought for a moment. "We could go to the woods…or your vault?"

Regina considered her options. "Let's go to my vault. It's more secure."

"Ok. We should stop by the store first."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to want snacks and something to smoke it with."

"Oh…"

Emma stopped by the market on their way to the vault. She and Regina went inside to pick out some snacks. Regina gave her a curious look when Emma went for the apples. "I didn't think you were fond of apples, dear."

Emma laughed. "You'll see. This is perfect for you."

"This isn't payback for the tart, is it? Should I be worried?"

Emma laughed again. "No. Just trust me."

Once they arrived at the vault with drinks and snacks, Emma pulled out the apple she had purchased and an ink pen from her pocket. Regina watched as she pulled the pen apart. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm making a pipe."

"Out of a pen?"

"No…just watch."

Regina watched fascinated as Emma used the outer casing of the pen to make a whole in the apple. It took only a minute before Emma smiled at her, holding up the apple with pride. "That's it?"

"Yep! Apple pipe."

"We're smoking this out of an apple?"

"Mhmm. I thought it was only fitting," Emma said with a smile as Regina shook her head. She sat next to Emma watching her pick apart the plant and pack it into the top of the apple. "Will you grab the lighter from the bag?"

Regina did as she was told and watched Emma hold the flame over the plant as she inhaled deeply. She held the smoke in for a minute before she slowly exhaled. "Oh man, it's been a while."

Regina wrinkled her nose a little at the smell and Emma smiled handing it over to her. "Um..so I just.."

"Hold your finger over this hole. This is called your shotgun hole. Hold the flame over the weed and burn it while you inhale through this hole until it's got a good burn going. Once it starts rolling, just hold it in for a minute and let it out."

Regina sighed. "Ok…here goes…"

Regina took a deep draw from the apple and instantly started coughing violently. Emma laughed. "Oh, you are going to be so screwed after this."

Regina shot her a glare straight from the Evil Queen. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"I didn't do anything, Regina! Calm down. You're going to be fine. I just meant you're going to be really high. The more you cough, the harder it hits you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. It's fine."

Regina sighed uneasily and gave the apple back to her. Emma rubbed her back a little. "You ok?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, but I feel like my throat is on fire."

"You'll get used to it. Here, I have an idea. Let me give you a shotgun? It's a little less harsh."

"A what?"

Emma giggled. "When I exhaled, you lean in and inhale."

"You mean I have to breathe in what you breathe out?"

Emma nodded. "Exactly. It's a little less invasive."

"It sure a hell doesn't sound that way."

Emma rolled her eyes, taking another long drag and blowing out a cloud of smoke in Regina's face. Regina coughed and smacked Emma's arm. "Give me that!"

She took the apple from Emma and took another hit. This time went much smother for her. As she exhaled, she gave Emma a look of triumph. Emma laughed and sat back with her hands behind her head.

After a little while of letting the effects sink in, Emma looked over at her. "So what do you think? Not bad, huh?"

Regina reclined a little and thought. "I suppose not. I feel…odd."

Emma smirked. "Relaxed?"

"Actually, yes. It's like…my body feels…tingly. It's light and heavy at the same time."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. This is some good stuff. I wonder where they got it."

"You don't think they got it from the forest?"

Emma laughed. "Well some people grow their own, but most people buy through a convoluted line of distributors and dealers. These kids didn't seemed to be growers."

"Oh." Regina sat and thought about it for a few minutes before sighing deeply, running her hands through her hair. "God, where was this stuff when I was the Evil Queen?"

Emma looked over at her and they both broke down in hysterics. Tears flowed from their eyes as they laughed. Emma doubled over and held her stomach. "Oh God…I can't…Make it stop!"

"I…I never…" Regina attempted to speak between laughs. Once they had caught their breath, Regina groaned. "Oh my God, I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life!"

Emma giggled. "That was great."

Emma picked up the apple and took a long draw before leaning over close to Regina, their lips lingering close. Regina looked at her confused for a moment, before realization dawned on her. She parted her lips as Emma slowly exhaled into her mouth. Regina breathed in the smoke deeply as Emma sat back, her eyes heavy with a satisfied smile. Regina exhaled after a moment and smiled back at her. Gently taking the apple, Regina took another hit and beckoned Emma with her finger. Emma leaned in close to her once more. Regina's gaze drifted from Emma's mouth, to her eyes, and back to her lips again before they drifted shut. Emma closed her eyes and opened her mouth before Regina's lips pressed to her, creating a gentle seal. Emma breathed her in deeply. The relaxed state they were in had lowered their walls. In that moment, neither of them were concerned about the thousands of excuses they had for not doing the one thing they'd both been curious about. Emma pressed her lips a little more against Regina's. Regina let out the slightest whimper before truly pressing a kiss to Emma's lips. Emma exhaled as she adjusted her mouth to mould against Regina's. As their breath mingled, lips caressing…soon, they found their tongues slowly exploring each other. Soft moans escaped them. Emma's hands slowly caressed Regina's arms and back, pulling her a little closer. Regina's hands came up to tangle in Emma's long blonde hair.

Eventually, the two parted. Regina searched Emma's eyes for some sort of explanation. She knew she should be panicking, but she wasn't. She just felt so good. She felt at ease. She felt warm and happy. Emma smiled at her, their eyes heavy. She lightly rubbed her nose against Regina's playfully. Regina grinned and let the tip of her tongue tease Emma's upper lip. Emma brought her hand to the back of Regina's head and pulled her in for another deep, more passionate kiss. Regina retuned her kiss with just as much heat and desire. She moaned as she pulled away.

"Emma…what are we doing?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"We're enjoying each other's company. We're just…going with the flow," she said before kissing her once more.

Regina laughed a little. "Oh I see…and what happens after?"

"Whatever…" Emma said as she rubbed her cheek against hers, nipping at her ear.

Regina moaned softly as Emma kissed and nipped at her neck. "Emma…this is dangerous…"

"Do you want me to stop," she asked between kisses.

Her teeth graze Regina's skin, making her groan once more. "Mmm…no…"

"Ok then…"

Regina grabbed her hair and pulled her back, kissing her deeply. Emma's hands traveled up her sides, caressing her heavily. Regina knew she needed to come to her senses, but the things she was feeling were too intoxicating to stop. It had been far too long since she had felt that good. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure she'd ever felt as good as she felt in that moment. Nevertheless, the logical side of her brain put up one more fight.

"Is this what usually happens when you smoke weed?"

Emma smirked. "Sometimes it can make you kinda…hot."

"So…this is just a side effect…" she reasoned.

"I don't know. Is it," Emma challenged feeling bold.

A fire lit in Regina's eyes. "Do you think we'd be doing this if we weren't high right now?"

"Maybe not. But maybe this is the magic of this land helping us not to overthink things."

"Or making us incredibly irresponsible."

Emma smirked. "Maybe…but it's fun, isn't it? And it feels damn good… _you_ feel so damn good…"

Regina groaned in defeat. That look in Emma's eyes and the feeling of her hands on her were too good to resist anymore. She needed to relax, to feel good, to not worry for just a little while. Breathing deepened as their kisses resumed their passion. Hands roamed over bodies more boldly than before. When Emma brought her hand over Regina's breast, sensually massaging it, Regina arched her back and groaned once more. Emma took her hand away just long enough to sneak her hand underneath Regina's shirt. Her palm glided over soft skin, making Regina sigh with pleasure. Emma slowly pushed Regina's shirt up, pulling it over her head when Regina lifted her arms in permission. Emma let her hand caress Regina's side as she took in the sight of her in just her black lace bra. Regina watched her eyes roam as the heat began to rise within her. Emma kissed her deeply before her lips and tongue made it's way down her neck, her chest…worshipping all of Regina that was exposed to her. Emma buried herself for a moment between her breasts. She kissed the exposed skin of one, gently sucking, leaving her mark. Then, she turned her head, her teeth just grazing the skin there. Her hand came up to gently pull the strap of Regina's bra down her shoulder, continuing it's journey around behind her to unclasp the garment. She slowly sat back on her knees, pulling the bra down Regina's arms. Instantly, she leaned back over top of her, bringing her right hand to massage one while her tongue played across the other nipple. Regina inhaled quickly at the contact, lost in the feeling. Emma sucked, nipped and kissed her breast hungrily. Regina arched her back against her, softly moaning. Emma quickly brought her mouth to tend to her other breast before Regina sat up, ready to take matters into her own hands.

While Regina had appreciated being tended to, she was also used to being in charge and she was ready to taste some things of her own. She quickly pulled Emma's tank top off and brought her mouth to her neck hungrily, as she pushed her back on the couch they'd been sitting on. Making quick work of disposing of Emma's bra, she teased her, kissing and licking all round her breasts except the one place she ached for. Emma's nipples grew harder as she arched her back. Regina brought her mouth over her nipple, covering it, but only allowing her warmth breath to be what caressed it. Emma whimpered a plea for more. Regina smiled against her and barely teased her with the tip of her tongue. Emma groaned bringing her hands to tangle in Regina's hair to bring her closer. Regina leaned up and pinned Emma's hands above her head before she sucked her nipple deep in her mouth. Emma moaned loudly, beginning to writhe beneath her. Regina straddled her leg, bringing her knee to press between Emma's legs. While she kissed and licked over Emma, finding her way to her mouth here and there, she began to grind against Emma's thigh seductively. They both moaned in unison, their lips hovering over each other's as they each applied pressure where they wanted it most. Their movements became more erratic and frenzied. The room was filled with sounds of their soft moans, heavy breathing, and kisses.

Regina quickly opened Emma's jeans and slide her hand beneath the waistband. As she brought her hand to gently rest over Emma's heated center, she noted how wet she was. Emma whimpered as she raised her hips to press against her. Regina slowly slid her fingers between her folds, watching Emma groan. Regina smiled seductively as she watched what she was able to do to the Savior. Her fingers moved over Emma's clit, working her into a heated mess. Just as Emma started to get close, Regina took her hand away and pulled the jeans off of her. She slipped her hand back inside Emma's underwear gently caressing her once more. The cool air having washed over her caused a sensation that made Emma tremble. Once Regina felt her getting close again, she slid her fingers deep inside of her. Emma raised her hips and moaned loudly.

"Oh, God….yes…Regina…"

Regina moved her fingers in and out of Emma quickly, curling her fingers on each outward pull. It wasn't long before Emma was crying out in complete ecstasy. Once she was able to get herself together she pushed Regina back on the couch.

"It's time these come off too…" Emma said as she opened Regina pants. Regina giggled a little in that deep sexy voice. She raised her hips to help Emma slide them off. Emma slowly kissed her way up each of her legs. When she'd reached Regina's inner thighs, she sucked against that soft skin, making Regina's knees tremble. Emma nibbled a little right between the joint of her hip and Regina's center, making her cry out and lift her hips.

"Ohhh, Emma…"

"I've got you, baby…"

Emma slowly slid her underwear down her legs and slowly moved her body back up over Regina's. The feeling of their skin against each other was like pure electricity. She kissed Regina deeply and passionately. She nipped and sucked at her neck once more before lowering herself between her legs again. Emma kissed seductively around her lips. Finally, she pressed her mouth against Regina's warm, moist center making her whimper. Slowly, she ran her tongue along that sensitive flesh, lapping up the delicious essence that was Regina. Regina's breathing was becoming more ragged as Emma drank her in. Soon, Emma's tongue circled her clit. Her lips kissed and sucked against it, making Regina cry out and bring her hands to Emma's hair. Regina moved her hips against her mouth desperately. Emma moaned against her before sinking her fingers deep inside of her. The sensation of having her work inside of her as well as move her mouth against her clit was dizzying. Regina writhed beneath her. Emma kept moving in and out of her, devouring her. She was lost in Regina and wouldn't have it any other way. Soon, Regina was crying out, desperately gasping for air. One hand remained in Emma's hair as the other came to drag her nails between Emma's shoulders. Emma reveled in the sounds she was making and found herself close to her own climax. When Regina had ridden out her orgasm, Emma came up to rest against her. Their bodies were heated and heavy against each other as they caught their breath. Regina ran her hand through her hair and groaned.

"Oh my God…"

Emma giggled. "You can say that again."

"Jesus…I'm….I'm hungry and very thirsty."

Both women broke out into a fit of laughter again. Emma waved her hand and transformed the couch into a modest sized bed. They were now more comfortably lounging together, covered by a light sheet. Their snacks and bottles of water now beside them. Regina laughed and grabbed the water. "God, I'm glad I taught you how to use magic."

Emma laughed. "Me too. It comes in handy."

They laid together lazily refueling. "Want a drink?"

"Like a _drink_ drink," Regina asked.

"Yeah. I can magic that up too," she said with a wink.

"Sure, why not?"

"Wine?"

"I…I actually want a beer."

Emma raise her eyebrow and grinned. "Nice choice, Madame Mayor."

Regina laughed and shook her head as Emma produced a bottle for both of them. Regina took a drink of hers and exhaled. "I don't know what the hell this stuff has done to me, but this is not about to be a regular occurrence."

"What? Doing drugs and having sex?"

"I never eat in bed…"

Emma burst out laughing. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

Regina looked at her and started laughing. "Well…not really, but I really don't want to think about the rest right now."

"Is it really that bad?"

Regina thought for a moment. "I suppose not. I just…this could be complicated. I mean, things are actually good between us, Emma. I don't want anything that could mess that up. Not for Henry."

"I get that. But I think we're doing ok. As long as we're honest with each other, we should be fine."

"So…what is this for you then? Is this just…fun?"

"I had fun. Did you?"

Regina smirked. "Yes, I did."

"Would you want to do it again?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know…good?"

Regina sighed. "But…what does it mean?"

"Does it have to mean anything right now?"

"I guess not."

"What if we just keep being friends and raise our son? And if we find ourselves having fun, then…we have fun. If it becomes something more, we go from there. Let's just enjoy the here and now. Our lives are usually so complicated by enough outside shit. I think we deserve something simple that makes us feel good, something we can enjoy."

Regina thought about it for a moment. "I think I can handle that."

Emma smiled. "Ok then." They sat in silence drinking their beer before Emma spoke again. "So…I get the feeling you've done this before."

"Done what?"

"Had sex with another woman."

Regina smirked. "You seemed rather experienced yourself."

Emma smiled. "Yeah well…good to know you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, I did. I…really needed that."

Emma laughed. "So did I. Maybe we should have smoked and done this when I first got to Storybook. Might have simplified a lot."

"I wanted to tear you apart then."

"Mmm…me too…but in other ways."

Regina raised her brow. "Excuse me?"

"You were infuriating. Half the time I wanted to punch you and half the time I wanted to rip your clothes off."

Regina laughed. "If I'm honest, so did I. But I would never have admitted it then. Not even to myself. Too bad we only ever got around to punching each other."

Emma smiled. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think it was worth the wait."

Regina smiled back at her. "So do I."

It wasn't long before they were cleaning up the vault, Regina locking away the marijuana for safe keeping. They drove back to Regina's house and ended up making dinner together, talking easily and laughing together. It was the most casual either of them had ever been with one another. Everything felt so easy. Regina found herself thinking she could get used to this feeling. Henry came home just as dinner finished cooking and was overjoyed to find his moms home together. The trio had dinner and watched a movie. Emma said goodnight to Henry when he went up for bed. She turned and leaned against the door frame as she and Regina said their goodnights.

"Thank you for tonight, Emma. This was exactly what I needed."

Emma smiled at her. "Any time. I'm glad you had fun. I like you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy. Relaxed."

Regina smiled. "I like me like this too."

Emma leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Regina's lips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "See ya later."

Regina smiled. "See ya."

She watched Emma walk to her car for a moment before she shut her door with a sigh and a smile. Emma drove around town for a while, her window rolled down to take in the night air. The day had been one of the best days of her life. She felt good. She felt hopeful. Emma had been fighting so hard for so long to reconcile her past with her present. For so long she felt like the Emma she'd been before she came to Storybrooke was a whole different person outside of the person she was thrown into being for this town. Now, she finally felt like herself. Past and present merging. Regina… Regina always had unique ways to pull Emma together. _That woman…_


End file.
